Life Without Ronald Weasley
by whitwhit7
Summary: Hermione's heartbroken about the death her best friend Ron Weasley. Perhaps Sirius could provide a distraction?


Hermione's sobs and hiccups could be heard echoing throughout the house. Sirius glanced sadly up at the floor above him that separated him from Hermione. His friend had been in a state of disrepair all day and each time he left her side a new wave of tears began.

Sirius flicked his wand so that the kettle of tea on the stove cooled and began his trek up the stairs. With each step up the stairs the sobs seemed to get louder until he finally opened the door to find her lying in the exact position he had left her in. He lay down gently behind her and curled his body around hers in a friendly effort to calm her nerves. To further calm her he nuzzled his face softly in her hair.

He took a deep breath and focused on the soft scent of her shampoo laced with the cigarettes she only smoked on stressful days such as this. After all, it's not every day you find out that one third of the Golden Trio was dead. He watched her turn in his arms to face him and he wiped the tears from the left side of her face once she completely faced him.

"I just can't believe it," she whispered raggedly for the seventeenth time that afternoon. "Ron can't be dead." Her eyes once again pleaded with his to tell her it wasn't true. "I know, love. I know," was all he said to her in return before guiding her face to the crook of his neck.

Sirius felt the soft trickle of tears trail down his neck and he pushed Hermione's hair back gently to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Her breathing hitched and she turned to stare again into his eyes.

"Sirius?" she questioned slowly. "There's something I really need." Her expression was sad, but there was determination in her eyes.

"Anything you want, love," he shifted as if to get up and walk down to the kitchen.

Hermione quickly kneeled on the bad and grabbed Sirius' forearm in an effort to stop him. He looked at the hand on his arm questioningly and then looked up to meet her eyes. The second their eyes made contact she propelled forward, pulling Sirius back until they toppled onto the bed. "_Oomph_!" was Sirius' muffled reply as his body landed none too gently on Hermione's.

Hermione's lips crashed onto Sirius' in a searing kiss. Their lips continued to slide past each other a minute longer before their mouths separated and her lips roamed freely along the exposed skin of his throat.

"Hermione!" Sirius gasped. "Do you honestly-. That is, do you really think this is the best thing to do right now?" He let out a low moan as her teeth mildly stroked his skin.

He felt her lips move against his skin as she said, "Well, what else would I do to distract myself?" She ended any further conversation by placing her lips on his again.

Sirius soon forgot any earlier worries and ran his hand through her silky chestnut hair. The curls parted easily around his fingers and he reveled in the feeling of bunching her hair between his balled fists.

His hands slowly made their way down her body until they fingered the edge of her shirt. His hands ghosted over the newly risen goose-pimpled flesh and slowly lifted the shirt over her head until her chest was bare from all except the lacy black bra she wore.

He could tell from the look in her eyes that she begged to take off his clothing so he guided her hands toward the hem of his shirt and felt no resistance as he motioned for her to lift his shirt. She threw the shirt across the room hastily and attacked his bare chest in a cascade of soft caresses and bites.

His pants were growing breathier by the second and Hermione soon seemed to realize this. She glanced at him questioningly and when he nodded his agreement she moved to unzip his pants. As she worked she motioned for him to do the same for her.

_Even _sex_ was an excuse to be bossy for her,_ Sirius mused to himself.

Once they had finally managed to chuck the clothing and were in naught but their underwear they reached for each other again hungrily. His hands ran along the smooth lines of her figure as her hands studied the impressive muscles of the older man's abdominals. The feel of her hands was electric to Sirius. It had been _so long_ since Sirius had felt something as strong as this.

His hands reached back gracefully to undo the clasping of her bra. Once he'd succeeded he stared at the pale mounds beneath him. He reached out to cup her breast and took a dusky nipple into his mouth and nipping gently as he sucked. Hermione moaned beneath him and he took the opportunity to go unnoticed as he slipped her underwear off.

As one of his fingers slipped smoothly into her slick folds she couldn't contain the low moan that escaped her. Sirius switched nipples and began a simple rhythm of pumping his fingers inside of her. Her head was tilted back and he could see the smooth white of her throat. His head dipped down until his mouth was even with his target.

At the first flick of his tongue against her clit she gasped loudly and Sirius could feel her body tremble beneath the hands that still groped along her body. Each swipe of his tongue sent Hermione into another bought of shivers. As he gently took her clit between his teeth and nibbled affectionately her body shuddered and called his name with her orgasm. Sirius could clearly imagine the colors swirling behind her eyes which were shut tight.

He climbed leisurely onto the bed and hovered over her. His hands misted over her body without really touching her. Just as he reached her lower abdomen her voice was heard for the first time since they began, "Stop messing around already and fuck me, Sirius." Needing no more command, Sirius eased into her passage.

He was surprised at first when he met no barrier. He'd remembered stories about her and Harry getting close after Ron had left during the Horcrux hunt, but he hadn't known they'd gotten _that_ close. His surprise swiftly turned to pleasure as he began thrusting inside the younger witch.

"Gods, Hermione!" he whined excitedly. "You're so tight." His thrusts were becoming deeper with each passing second and she was now lifting her hips up in an effort to meet each of his thrusts with one of her own.

Their bodies soon became a whir of moving flesh as the speed and depth of each thrust increased. Finally, Sirius hit her spot and her scream echoed throughout the house as her orgasm came crashing down on her. His name fell from her lips several times and her name fell from his as well when his orgasm was brought forth by the clamping of her walls around him. In the back of his mind he felt as vague sense of pride as he absently felt her toes curl in on themselves.

Their bodies fell limp against each other and Sirius grabbed Hermione to cradle her against him.

"No regrets, love?" He was still concerned she would wish they hadn't done this once the decision had finally caught up with her.

"Of course not! In fact," she grinned mischievously, "You're my new favorite therapist."

"Is that so?" His mischievous grin matched hers. "Because I know one thing that could get you smiling in no time." His arms shot out to tickle her and her laughs echoed through the house. The look in her eyes told him she was thinking that life without Ronald Weasley might be bearable after all.

(A/N) This is my first attempt at an M rated story, so don't be too harsh. Thanks for reading and I hope you favorite and review P.S.- J.K. Rowling owns all the characters


End file.
